Hiyoba High
by Archles
Summary: I looked towards the the blond girl in front of me. Her violet eyes shined in the spotlight. It's been too long..I realized how much I missed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Exceeding Expectations**

The thrill and adrenaline of speeding down Kokutai Slope gives me warm chills throughout my entire body. Snowboarding is just perfect for Winter Break. The last time I remember boarding was with the Guardians, when I was still in Seiyo. This time, it's just me and the guys: Tadase, Nagi, and Kairi.

Hmm…times sure have changed eh? I guess we all look older now, and more mature; but I still think our personalities and attitudes are the same. And I like it that way! Even though we may look different on the outside, being whoever you want to be is still the best. I'm still the tallest, although some of them are catching up. Speaking of catching up…

"Soma-kun, you seem to be out of it. It's rare for you to be thinking about something so deeply. "

I chuckled, "No it's nothing much, I just remembered the time we went to my Grandpa's for skiing and snowboarding. Oh yeah! Tadase, weren't you skiing that time?"

"Yes I was. I really wanted to try snowboarding this time though, and I really like it. It's fun and challenging at the same time."

"Good for you, Tadase. Doesn't it feel good to challenge yourself and try new things? Anyways, I see the main lodge up ahead. We should put away our stuff in our rooms first, and then we'll head back to the lodge."

"Sure, I'll see you later Soma-kun."

I nodded and Tadase headed to the East side of the hotel. Tadase is sharing a room with Kairi while Nagi shares a room with me in the West. Since Tadase and I are best friends already, we decided to get to know Nagi and Kairi more.

That reminds me, I wonder who will be treating us today. Will it be Nagi or Kairi? I had a feeling it was Kairi. Knowing Nagi, as he is a top basketball player. Kairi has his kendo, but I don't think it will help him up here. We all mutually agreed to a bet, before we came to Oze Iwakura. The last person to get off the slopes must pay for everyone's meals throughout the day. We usually hit the slopes around the opening at 8, and we go until 1 in the afternoon.

I take off my gear and enter my room; I dry my K2 Zeppelin and store it in my closet. Ugh, my stomach started growling. Come on you guys, how hard is it to go down a mountain? I sighed, and changed into dryer clothes. I put on a Phillies baseball hat, Kashima Antlers polo, dark black jeans, in white Nikes with a red tone. Time to head for the lodge, maybe the guys are back by now.

I entered the main lodge. It was well-heated and the aromas of today's lunch filled the air. Nice, I think I smell European food. I'm guessing Italian right now, cool I was right!

"Soma-kun, come join us. We started eating already."

Tadase and Kairi we're already at the table, where's Nagi? Anyways, I guess Kairi lost cause he looks down right now. I take a closer look at our food, and it left me speechless.

Two authentic gourmet pizzas consisting of: pepperoni, ham, chicken, bacon, and mushrooms. With chicken Florentine casserole, shrimp linguine topped with citrus and pepper, and finally a basketful of garlic bread. Life is good.

While eating my fifth slice of pizza, Nagi finally came back.

"Hey guys, how's the food?"

"It's really good Fujisaki-kun. Try the casserole, I think it's perfect."

Nagi took a plate and started helping himself with a serving of the casserole. I took this time to ask about the race. "So Nagi, what took you and Kairi so long? I'm not taking anything away from Tadase, but I was surprised when he was the one behind me."

"Kairi and I actually got caught up with a girl who was a beginner at skiing. She got lost and took the slope to Kokutai, instead of going back down to the bottom of Bunanoki. She was scared, and was lying down on the hi-"

"What! Where is she now?"

"It's ok Kukai. The medical staff said she'll be alright. I managed to avoid her head, but I clipped her on the hip, and landed on her legs with the tip of my snowboard. I thought she was injured. Fortunately none of her bones were broken."

I sighed, "That's good. Why don't we visit her tomorrow? I guess I have to apologize to her on behalf of my friends eh?"

"That doesn't change the fact you cheated Fujisaki-san!" Kairi finally spoke up, and looked livid.

"Oh, what are you talking about Kairi?"

"I assumed the bet was off, when we had to help the girl. Instead, after leaving her with the medical staff you continued?"

"Yeah, is there a problem? The bet was still on, regardless of what happened. I came off the slopes before you, so you lost."

I couldn't help but laugh at Nagi and Kairi; they were still going at it, for 10 minutes now. When I noticed a lot of stares in our direction, I decided to break up their argument for now.

"Okay guys, let's get out of here. I guess we have to settle this in the Iwakura House."

The Iwakura House had a games room: Billiards, air hockey, foosball, table tennis and a darts board. It also had four iMacs and a PS3 connected to a 55`` Samsung TV. If I had the money to stay here longer, I would without any regrets. Snowboarding till noon, eat, and then play around until dinner. Afterwards, I'll go to sleep. Damn, if only winter break was longer. I don't want to go back to school yet. Something's up, Kairi looks enthusiastic for something other than kendo? This could be interesting.

"Fujisaki-san, prepare yourself." A grin formed on Kairi's face. I see…I know where this is going. "Want to make a new bet _Fujisaki?_ The one who has the most wins at the end of the night cannot be affected by the first bet. The looser will have to pay for meals, and take care of everyone's gear for the entire week."

"Sure, fine with me. I hope you won't mind that I'll go hard, and play seriously. I don't like your chances Kairi."

"That settles it, Tadase and I will judge. You guys can start whenever you're ready."

Nagi and Kairi started their tournament with billiards. Tadase was keeping watch for now so I went over to the fireplace and sat on one of the lounge chairs with a recliner. It was covered with a hand woven wool blanket. I decided to make myself comfortable, and before I knew it I felt sleepy. I did say I was going to judge Nagi's and Kairi's match, but I feel so tired. I'm usually more energetic than this; fine…I'll take a quick nap.

"Tadase can you watch the guys yourself? I hate to be boring, but I want to sleep for a bit. Wake me up when they're finished."

"Okay, no problem."

When I finally woke up, I groaned and cracked my neck. I quickly noticed it was too quiet, and the lights were off. Only the warm hues of yellows and orange from the fireplace, made the room look brighter. I look around the room, and just as I expected; no one was around anymore. I took out my iPhone to check the time. It was 7 pm.

My little nap, took four hours! Tadase, you were supposed to wake me up! I check my phone again and notice that I had three messages in my inbox. Let me see, one from Tadase:

_Soma-kun, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. We decided since you so looked relaxed, we left for the slopes. Fujisaki and Sanjo were tied in the games room. So they decided the tiebreaker would be boarding the expert top. The one who doesn't fall or finish at the bottom first, wins. When they're finished, we'll meet you at the lounge. – Tadase _

Hmm, I believe that Kairi can pull of the upset over Nagi. He just seems really determined to win. Now that I think about it, has he ever won a match against any of us yet? Since Kairi started hanging out with us, he's always been our servant. Yup, I guess he's tired of being pushed around. Ok, one message from Amu and one from Ryo.

_Kukai! Utau is inviting you to a private concert on the weekend before school starts. She was going to ask you herself, but you know how she is. I'll give you the full details when you get back from your trip. I hope you guys are having fun, and don't get into any trouble! – Amu_

_Souma, where you at? Stop hiding in the mountains and come back from your vacation. I'm bored, you're not at my level but the matches we have are more interesting. – Ryo_

Ryo still believes he's better than me? I sighed, when will that guy ever learn? No one beats me in basketball, and especially not football. He's a fun guy to hang out with, but he really ticks me off sometimes. Utau having a concert is great news though. I haven't been to one in a long time. I haven't met up with her for over a year now as well. Our schedules are always conflicting with each other. When I have an off day she has rehearsals or interviews. When she's off, I have practices and training camps. It just isn't fair. Hopefully nothing comes up, again.

I decided to head to the lounge to wait for the guys. I called for a beef bento box with miso soup and green tea. While drinking my tea, I turned on one of the TV's in the room. Flipping through the channels, I decided to leave it on TBS. I'm not a fan of the news, but I was waiting for the replay broadcast of today's sports. As I waited for Hideya's sportscast, a family of four came in. Let's just say, the room got louder.

"Mom, mom! Look, look! It's HIM!!!"

"Kenta, can you please stop making so much noise. They might kick us out of the room, if someone complains. So close your mouth!"

"But, but…it's really him, my idol."

"Mom's right, stop making so much no-"

"Nee-chan, it's him. It's your beloved Kukai-sama!"

Ok that's it, once I heard my name I looked back at the family. A young boy around six and a girl around nine were staring at me.

'Good evening! Welcome to Evening 5's sportscast. I'm Hideya Sugio. Tonight's top story-'

"Kukai-sama!" Crap, the nine year old started running towards me. I guess their father finally got annoyed as well, as he finally spoke up.

"Hiroko! Come here; do no disturb the young man."

'In high school news, football phenomenon Kukai Soma of Hiyoba High has expressed interest in basketball and baseball as well. More details to follow.'

Talk about great timing, I managed to avoid unnecessary attention by going on this trip. But who knew the news coverage of my school would be covered in Katashina. I glanced at the TV and sighed, they showed my ID picture for this year.

"Oh my, Hiroko you're right." Okay, this is weird. Now the dad was approaching me.

"Soma-san, can you teach my son to play football?" Whoa! How did this happen? Is this the same guy who was annoyed earlier? "You were already a great player back in your Seiyo days. And-"

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you? You seem to know me very well."

"You're right, I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself. My name is Akio Oguro and I am a journalist for Tokyo Sports. I am currently living in Obihiro because of a current report. I come to the mainland every few months to see my family. So, I know this is a selfish request, but you are a great role model and I think you have the potential to be a professional player."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Sure, why not. I'm good, but I wouldn't be calling myself a pro…yet."

I found myself talking with Oguro and his family for another hour, when he decided to call it a night. As the family left, the room was quiet once more. Now that I think about it, I have a feeling I heard of Oguro before. That's right, he was reporting one of my old games. I remember now, it was my last official match in Seiyo Academy; the Junior High Championship.

"Soma-kun, we're back. How was your rest?"

I look up and notice Tadase, Nagi, and Kairi at the doorway. Nagi looked furious, nice. I guess I was right. "So who won you guys? What's wrong with you Nagi, you finally lost?"

"Kairi cheated, but I'll let it go this time."

"Really, what happened?"

"He pretended to get hurt, so I took of my board so I can check up on him. As soon as I took of my board, he got up and went down the slope."

"A win is a win. You lost Fujisaki, you know what that means?"

"I do, I let my guard down today. It won't happen again."

"Soma-kun, do you know Oguro-san? On our way here, we overheard him on his cell. He was talking about you."

"Yeah, I was actually talking to him and his family earlier. Why, what was he talking about?"

"Kukai, I knew you were good at football; but this is ridiculous."

I squinted at Nagi. "What are you talking about Nagi?" I raised my voice. Honestly, what is he trying to imply?

"He's trying to set you up for an interview with Tokyo Sports, and airtime for JNN News."

Damn, the guy used his family so I could talk to him without holding back. I swear…being well known is fun at times, but if you want peace and quiet with friends; you have to make an extra effort to maintain it.

"Kukai."

"Souma-kun."

"Souma-san."

I looked up at their faces. They all had expectant looks, waiting for me to reply. "Hey, what's wrong? You guys need something?"

"Kukai, we all agreed that you are hiding something. That Oguro just strengthens our beliefs even more."

I stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to bring this up, but I knew they would find out eventually. Sighing, I faced all of them. "Alright, everyone take a seat. This is going to take a while." When everyone was seated in the lounge chairs, I took a deep breath and began.

"It started last year when I was still in Seiyo…"

_**-Flashback-**  
Seiyo Academy Middle School_

"Soma! Five more lines and nothing sloppy! If you expect to be a good Captain for the team, you've got to lead by example. This isn't Elementary football, this is Middle School football. This is just a step before high school, so either you're serious about this or I'll just kick you off the team!"

Man, the coach seriously pisses me off sometimes. I hold back my anger though. Although I want to break his jaw at times, I can't let a coach like him get in the way of my love for football.

"Ok Coach Fujita, I'll do it again."

"That's what I like about you Soma. Keep your mouth shut, listen to me, and you'll be a great player in no time."

I snorted. Sure…I was already good to begin with. Well, that is how I spent my time after school for an entire month. The team had three days worth of general practices throughout the week. As Captain, I had six days worth of practice on top of the general team practices. It was tough, but I think it really paid off in the end.

As the season progressed, one thing was clear. My team was above average at best, even with me on the team. How we even qualified for the playoffs is a miracle. I guess I'm just that good. I put the team on my shoulders countless times. I guess this was when my name started to spread around the region. It didn't matter how the opposing team defended me, if it was a must win game; there was no one who could stop me. When we reached the city finals, the event was hyped up. Our opponent was Musashi Junior High, ranked No. 1 at the time for not only their junior high team, but their high school team as well.

I have never experienced any nerves before a game, and the Final was no different. Coach Fujita started his first-half game plan as we got our gear ready.

'Boys, everything we have earned in our season is for today.'

"Hey Kukai, you nervous?"

'We will not be intimidated by Musashi! We will show them that we are for real.'

I look at the boy beside me, and laughed. "You know me better than that Oda! I'm pumped. I can already hear the crowd outside."

"Oh, you're awfully confident. You better not eject yourself from the game today."

"I don't want to hear it Hara, I want to win the game. That's all I care about. It doesn't matter if I'm off the score-sheet. When that final whistle blows, we'll be the ones on top. Do your part and stop a few shots for once!"

'Musashi runs the 3-4-1-2 formation. We will stick with our original 3-5-2 formation.'

I hate our goalkeeper. He just talks too much, and can never back it up with results. Almost all of our losses were because he allowed a bad or late goal. At least I've done my part to help the team win.

"Did you get that Soma?"

"Yeah, play hard with the 3-5-2 formation and look to counter attack Musashi's possession style play, right?"

I laughed. Come on Fujita, I've been here long enough to figure out your game plans. Musashi probably has one decent player, and even he has trouble dealing with me. The coach continued to glare at me, but he knows I'm his best player. So, he continues his pre-game talk.

"Soma! I'm expecting you to slow down Ryo in the front. Oda and Sato, support Soma past the opponent 40. Nakamura will play sweeper, and assist the defence. Hara, get your head in the game. Everyone must have a complete game for us to come out on top."

The field supervisor came into the locker room, alerting us it was time to go. I took a deep breath and finally stood up.

"Everyone, huddle up! Championship on 3!"

'1!'

'2!'

'3!'

'CHAMPIONSHIP'

_**-Flashback ends-**_

"Kukai, we know you like to talk about football. Does this eventually lead to the conclusion we're looking for?"

"Well Nagi, if you were more patient I was going to answer that eventually."

Jeez, I was so close to the good part too. I laughed; I guess they got tired of me talking so much. As I started yawning, I felt that I was going to call it a night.

"I'll continue this tomorrow night. Alright? Night guys…wake up earlier than usual for tomorrow. I want to be the first one on the slopes."

Everyone started nodding and stretching in agreement. All of us left the lounge at the same time and headed towards our rooms. As we were walking down the hallways, we passed by the medical room. I suddenly remembered the girl that Nagi ran into. Hmm, it's not too late yet. I'll go and see if she's still awake.

"Hey guys, you can go ahead. I'll give a quick greet to the girl you hurt earlier."

"Ok, don't stay too long. She needs her rest."

With that, I went back to the medical room and opened the door. The lights were dim, but it wasn't dark enough for me to have trouble seeing. Although I wanted to brighten the lights, someone in the room must be sleeping so I decided not to. A PC was left on, and I caught a glance of personal records. The nurse must be out right now. As I continued to look around, I notice a silhouette of a small figure through a curtain. It was in the back corner of the room. I slowly walked towards the curtain, and took a peek through the opening. What! Why is _she_ here? I realized that this was the girl Nagi ran into. Of all the resorts to go to in winter break, she comes to the one I'm in. That is unbelievable.

I started to walk towards the door, so I can get out of the room before she notices me. I was so close. My hand was on the doorknob and as I turned the knob a voice called out to me.

"Kukai…is that you?"

I froze. It would be rude if I left now. I sighed, and slowly turned around.

"Hey Maya, it's been a while."

* * *

**AN – **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you notice, I give a lot of references to real life places in Japan. If anyone has any questions about them, don't hesitate to ask. With regards to the fictional characters, I will give base descriptions on my profile soon. They will develop as the story progresses, so I think their personalities will surface with time. Thanks, enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Just a Usual Day**

'Beep, beep. Beep, beep.'

As I slowly open my eyes, I groan and look at my clock. It's five in the morning. Others my age would be sleeping peacefully. For me, it just means another day has begun. I reluctantly get up from the warmth of my bed and head over to my washroom. After taking a shower, I put on my practice clothes I usually wear in the studio: A black Puma t-shirt with jeans, and red Nike sneakers.

I head down to my pantry to fix a small breakfast while waiting for Sanjo-san to pick me up. After making myself a light breakfast I turn on my laptop to pass the time. I look through my e-mails and review some of the drafts for my next concert. Next, I skim through the JNN website. Personally, I don't have any interest in Current Events but it was one of the extra tasks that Sanjo-san insisted me to do. It will help me become aware with current business affairs and economy issues. Very boring stuff, but it helps with my career so I have to endure it. I come across the sports section and quickly skim through it. I was about to close the site when an article caught my eye.

'Soccer Star Kukai Souma, Enters the Basketball Court!'

I giggled, guess he's doing well. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Kukai in over a year now. Even our weekly challenges over ramen and anything that we can possibly compete in have disappeared. While reading the article, the phone in my office starts to ring. Looking at the time, I think it's my school. I reluctantly get up, and head towards my office.

I look at the call display and check the number. I frowned, like I thought it was my school again. It's probably because I was absent for the whole week. Whatever, it cannot be helped. I cannot find a balance between my singing career and school. Oh well, I don't really care anyways. At the moment, I am registered at Holy Rose All-Girls Private Academy. I regret applying there, it's just too formal for my liking. Since the school is very prestigious, most students come from rich families or receive the benefit of multiple recommendations. The only reason I applied to the Academy was because of Sanjo-san. She promised that my image would improve, and I would gain respect eventually with international companies as well.

'Ding, dong, ding, dong.'

That is probably Sanjo-san, I close my laptop and put it in my bag along with a change of clothes. I grab my keys, cell phone, and iPod as I head out the door.

"One more time Utau! What's wrong with you today? You are missing too many notes."

"I'm sorry Abe, I already memorized the song by heart, it's just that I have a lot of things to think about right now."

Abe is my current director in the studio. I have been practicing for over an hour, but something has been on my mind.

"Oh... I get it. Something important to you other than music? Could it be a guy perhaps?"

I started blinking quickly, and for some reason Kukai went into my thoughts at that moment. What! Why am I thinking about that sports freak? Do I actually have feelings for him? Occupied in my thoughts, I fail to realize a faint blush appearing on my cheeks.

"So it is a guy!" Abe replied in a playful tone and started chuckling.

"NO!" Oh boy, I am really making myself look suspicious. Why am I being so defensive?

"It's nothing like that, ok. I'm fine, so let's just continue practice."

"Director, what's all the fuss about? Does Utau have a problem with the new song?"

Great, now Sanjo-san is here. I thought she took a coffee break and was busy with Nikaidou.

"It's nothing too serious. Utau is a very beautiful girl right? And I would assume she would have a boyfriend or someone in mind. Am I right Utau?"

I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes. I was about to shout back an insult or two when I was interrupted by Sanjo-san.

"Oh, is this true Utau?" Sanjo-san's eyes were literally gleaming as she continued. "Perhaps, it could be that boy you eat ramen with."

"Stop it! Sanjo-san, don't tell me you think that way too."

"Well I'm just happy you got past your unhealthy obsession with your brother!"

"Don't say something like that!"

I snapped at her, it was rude but I didn't really care at the moment.

"I will always love Ikuto forever, as a brother. It was hard to accept it at first, but I knew it was something I had to move on from. Otherwise, I would keep hurting myself by forcing a relationship on Ikuto."

Tears start to trickle down my face. It still pains me when I talk about him.

"I want to love him more than a brother, but I already know there is someone in Ikuto's heart. Someone I cannot compete with, someone who made me find my true self. That is why it would not be right if I try to force my feelings on Ikuto anymore."

I took a seat, and grabbed my towel to wipe away my tears.

"I'm so proud of you Utau, you've really grown up. Now I really can't wait till Souma-kun gets here."

"What! Are you serious? What are you trying to say?"

"I left him a message during my break. Don't worry about it Utau, he hasn't replied yet so you can relax."

"No, no, no...What did you say in the message?"

"I just told him that you needed support and someone to talk with. I know it can get boring or even lonely if you're always with adults."

"I'm fine, I'm not bored and I'm not lonely alright!"

I grab my bag and head for the door.

"I'm taking a break, Abe that's ok with you right?"

"No problem Utau, just enjoy the day and have some fun. I'll let you know when we have another rehersal, okay?"

"Alright, sorry about today Sanjo-san, I'll call you later so don't worry about me."

"Ok, be careful Utau. Have fun with your date."

With Sanjo-san's sweet voice ringing through my ears, without another word I leave the studio.

After walking around a department store in Shinjuku, I decided to stop by my favorite pastry shop. I got one of my favorites, the hazelnut napoleon. As I took a seat, I sighed and felt down for some reason. I took a bite, savouring the taste hoping it would make me happy. Going through my thoughts, I remembered the last time I was here.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hey Utau, you're slowing down."

Once again, Kukai has challenged me to a duel. It started when I told him that he could never win against me when it comes to desserts. Knowing how he reacts by saying things like this, it wasn't a surprise when he accepted. Today is the sixth challenge of the month. I have won the last five.

"Shut up Kukai, I'm just taking my time. Look at yourself, it doesn't seem like you'll even finish. I suggest you use your time to finish your plate. Glancing at me after every bite will slow you down, right?"

I slowly tilted my head and gave a flashy smile to irritate my arrogant rival. Without another word, Kukai abruptly turned his head and focused his attention towards his plate. I smiled, after every bite he took he started breathing heavily. It won't be long till he can't continue.

Looking back at my plate, I needed one more bite to finish. I glance at Kukai's and noticed he had at least a quarter left. I smirked and purposely started laughing to get his attention.

"Utau, why are you laughing? Look everyone is staring at us now."

"I don't care about that, the only thing on my mind is that I'm about to beat you again. Hey, this is my last bite you know?"

Kukai had a blank look on his face as I ate the last bite of the challenge.

"The winner of the Sweetness Overload challenge is Hoshina Utau!"

Kukai dropped his spoon and started to ruffle his hair. I grinned, he was clearly frustrated. I decided to get under his skin so he finally understands his place.

"Hmm, so I guess this makes it six for me and zero for you eh? You're to stubborn to admit that you can't beat me right?"

"Are you really a girl? You're not a monster, or maybe a guy in disguise perhaps?"

I smack Kukai in the head, "That's rude you know, of course I'm a girl. C'mon Kukai, you know you'll have to do better than that."

While Kukai tried to settle down, I went over to the owner of the shop and received my prize of free desserts for an entire year. Suddenly, Kukai stood up and walked towards me.

"Let's go, we're going to the arcade."

Kukai grabbed my hand and literally pulled me out of the store.

"Ow! Kukai, what are you doing? Arcade? Kukai "

_**-Flashback ends-**_

"Utau...Utau! It really is you!"

"What! What do you want, an autograph?"

I look up to the person who broke my thoughts. It was the cheerful bright-haired girl, Hinamori Amu.

"Why are you here Amu?"

"Is it a problem that I'm here? You know I could ask the same thing about you. Anyways, are you free right now? If you are come with me."

"You know, I think we've had this conversation before eh?" I replied, while raising my eyebrows.

Giggling, Amu continued.

"Yup, except the roles were reversed right?"

"I guess, so what's up? I am free right now, so where are we going?"

"Oh my God! That's great Utau, I'm really lucky that I was able to bump into you. I wanted to call you, but I know you're busy with your next concert."

"No, it's alright. The studio gave me an extended break, so I have a lot of time right now."

"Well, how does it sound like to you if we stayed a couple days in Kokutai Slope?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Kokutai is that ski and snowboard resort right? I'm not really into those sports, so I'll think I'm going to pass."

Amu started to look down, but she regained her composure and continued to persist.

"Utau, you can't say no! It will be fun I promise you. We'll be going with Rima and Yaya."

I scoffed and turned my head away from Amu.

"Amu, you know I'm not really good friends with those two. And "

"Utau!" I was taken aback, I was surprised that Amu suddenly interrupted me.

"Trust me, you won't regret it. And if you come, I'll tell you some good news about Ikuto. Some things even you don't know about."

I stared questionably at Amu, and gave a reply.

"What do you mean by that? Ikuto told you something before letting me know?"

Sneering at Amu, I couldn't believe what she said. Although I knew it was possible. I'm only his sister and Amu is the special girl in his heart.

"Please Utau, you've gotta believe me. We're best friends right?"

I smirked, "Amu, since when were we best friends? I don't seem to remember."

Smiling, Amu took my arm and I reluctantly followed.

"I take that as yes right? You're the best Utau, you won't regret this!"

"Amu-chi! You know, and then...I know right! He's still the best!"

I have to say, I firmly regret my decision for tagging along with Amu. To put it simply, it was a long day and we ended up at my house. Yaya's high pitched voice pierced through my ears for the seventh time tonight. I don't really want to count how many times she's done that throughout the day.

"Hey, hey! Where is your washroom?"

"It's down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you Utau-san."

"It's alright Rima. I thought I mentioned to you that just Utau is fine. Relax, don't be so reserved ok. Since you and Amu are good friends, I hope we can become good friends too."

Smiling, Rima stood up and went to the washroom.

"Thanks, Utau."

The pretty girl was short in stature, but she had a calm and mature aura. She's a great person, and I can see us becoming really good friends, unlike...

"Utau-chan! Why are you so far away from us? Come closer, so we can talk about this sale in Shibuya."

"Ha, ha...I'm fine thanks. I got some work to do, so I'll leave you girls here for now."

'Ring, ring! Ring, ring!'

"See, I've got a phone call in my office. Amu, you know you're way around the house so help yourself. If you need anything just let me know."

"Don't worry Utau, we won't bother you."

'Ring, ring! Ring, ring!'

I walked into my office and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Utau. Who am I speaking with?"

"Utau!"

Ow, my ears again! Hopefully I won't get permanent damage.

"What is it Sanjo-san? Why are you shouting? I can hear you very clearly you know."

"I got a message from Souma-kun."

"What did he say? Don't you think it's too late for a reply, of all the people to ignore; he ignores me."

"Oh, Utau...you're being impatient. Relax, it was Kukai's brother. Kukai is out of town, and left his cell phone at home. It seems like he has a new one. Guess what, I got his new number."

My eyes began to widen, but I tried to be casual about it.

"So, what is it?"

Suddenly, I hear a crashing sound in my living room. Followed by a lot of laughter, the girls are having a lot of fun.

"Why is it so loud on your line? You have someone over?"

"Yeah, Amu and her friends are here. They're probably playing my Wii right now."

"Well that's good to hear, have a good time Utau. Don't stay up too late."

"Thanks Sanjo-san, don't worry I won't"

I put down the phone, and turn to my computer. I go over some theory exercises for the piano, and start my English program on my stereo. After an hour or so, I started to yawn and felt really tired. My head started to hurt, so I wanted to take a shower and call it a night.

Suddenly, I just realized it was very quiet. I wonder if they got tired as well, and have fallen asleep. However, knowing Yaya's personality; I doubt it. I head out of my office and glance into the living room. On the sofa, were the three girls hunched close together. They were talking very quietly, almost as soft as whisper. It must be something very important if even Yaya manages to keep a low voice. Without getting myself noticed, I inch closer towards the girls to try and listen to their conversation. I usually don't eavesdrop, but I had to admit I was curious to hear what was being kept so private.

"So, what did Kukai say?" Rima spoke, Amu continued about Kukai.

"He never replied. Or, it was more like he wasn't given the chance to reply. The girl ran away."

"Maybe, that was her goal right?"

"I agree with Yaya, she probably mustered all of her courage just to get all of that out. Amu, how did Kukai take it?"

"He was really affected. I heard he didn't have a proper appetite for a few days. Remember, this is Kukai we're talking about so this would mean it hit him hard. That's why the guys took him "

"What are you talking about Amu? What's up with Kukai?"

I lowered my face to hide a faint blush. I sigh, honestly...what's wrong with me today. Stupid me, stupid Kukai. I'm getting flustered just with the mention of his name.

"Well...it's not that I care about the guy, or that I'm interested in him. You know, since he's a friend of yours Amu "

I covered my mouth quickly. I realized I've been talking too much, and notice the girls looking at each other then back at me. Amu and Yaya started grinning, and Rima was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Utau...Would you like to know more about Kukai?"

"Not really! I was just curious about why you girls were talking so softly."

"Well if you say it that way, you have to promise to all of us that you'll come to Kokutai Slope."

"Excuse me? I think I've made enough favors and promises for one day. Remember, I'm letting you sleepover right!"

_**-Flashback-**_

"Rima over here!"

I look towards the direction that Amu was waving at and see a pretty doll-like figure waving to Amu.

"Amu, Amu, Amu!"

Ow, I think my eardrums popped. I don't think that's good.

"Oh my God! Utau-chan! Amu, you found her."

"Yup! I was a little lucky, but she's here now; and that's all that matters. Anyways, since we all ate something beforehand; let's go to the sports stores around the mall."

"Amu, why are we going shopping in sports stores? Do you need something for gym?"

"No, we need equipment for Kokutai remember?"

"Alright, I guess it's ok. I haven't agreed to go yet, so even if you get me to buy equipment; it doesn't mean I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but I assure you this...you'll agree by the end of today."

I sneered at Amu, and replied.

"Sure, we'll see."

**AN – **Hey everyone! Short chapter, but I'm back. Sorry for the long wait from the first chapter, to now. I won't make any promises that I will just break, but I am currently working on the third chapter and have a break for next week, so I'll probably be able to complete it. It's good to see more Kutau fans, especially after Encore! Anyways, thanks for your patience and look forward to more chapters in the future. To get you to look forward to the next chapter, it is entitled **'Wavering Emotions'** and continues from the end of Chapter 1!


End file.
